indigo_saga_louise_cooperfandomcom-20200215-history
Anghara Kaligsdaughter
Anghara Kaligsdaughter is the main character in the Indigo Saga. She is the first child of King Kalig and Queen Imogen of the Southern Isles. Growing up in the castle of Carne Caille, she and her younger brother Kirra were brought up hearing folktales and songs. Anghara's favorite story is about the Tower of Regrets, a lone tower which sits far away on the tundra where they live. Physical Appearance Anghara is twenty-two. She is tall and fit, with long tawny/auburn hair and indigo eyes. At the end of the first book her hair is short and gray, but as the series progresses her hair grows long again and slowly returns to its original reddish shade. Personality Anghara is a princess and has good manners, however she is short-tempered, mercurial, and stubborn. She loves her betrothed, Fenran, who comes from the frozen northern region of The Redoubt, but they both share a love of power. In particular, Anghara wants more than what is promised to her and more than what she believes her life will offer. Because of her spoiled, careless nature, she disregards others. Despite these shortcomings, she initially has a sense of humor. As the years go by and her journey lengthens, she matures and becomes very serious and somber. She is the object of several men's affection throughout the story but dismisses all of them but one, as Fenran is still the object of her desire and her one reason for living. Story Skills She is a skilled rider, hunter, harpist, and singer. She becomes proficient in other skills, such as seafaring and medical care, as the series progresses. Relationships Fenran: Indigo is in love with Fenran, and the horror he endures is what drives her to complete her journey. Although the start of the series shows a seemingly perfect match, by the end Indigo realizes they are very different people and always have been, and that their potentially toxic relationship would have doomed them both. Grimya: Grimya and Indigo's relationship is the strongest of all of Indigo's relationships. They love each other more than anyone else and always look out for on another. Grimya's loyalty and lack of scrutiny about Indigo's past helps Indigo trust her completely and without reservation. The same can be said for Grimya, who was born a mutant and kicked out of her own den and cursed by humans alike. Jasker: Leando Copperguild: A young man working at the palace in Simhara. Indigo hated him initially, as she recognized him some time later as one of the men who betrayed the dowager tahkina, Agnethe. Especially after Agnethe died, Indigo refused to trust him or be polite to him, though she was kind enough to his son, Luk. As Indigo learns more about him, she finds in him a true friend and confidant. Leando falls in love with her but is soon sent away for a decade. When he returns, he is nonplussed by Indigo's appearance and she tells him the truth about her past. She does not reciprocate Leando's love, though she imagines there may have been a possibility if her life had been different. Forthright Brabazon: Always trying to prove himself as a reliable man to Indigo, he comes across as young and brazen with his affection. Indigo knows he has feelings for her and does her best to not get his hopes up. Later, when Forth forces himself on her, she fights back and tells him he is just a boy. Their friendly relationship cannot be reconciled afterward, and Indigo and Grimya move on. Veness of Earl Bray: As a direct member of Earl Bray's family, the same family of which Fenran is part, Veness looks so much like Fenran that at first for Indigo being around him is unbearable. However, by the end of the fifth book, the two have fallen in love and have slept together. Indigo seriously considers abandoning her bitter journey to spend the rest of her life with him. Uluye: Vinar: Notable Allies * Grimya * Jasker * Macce * Leando Copperguild * Forthright Brabazon * Veness * Shalune * Vinar * Niahrin Notable Adversaries * Demons * Tarn Shen * Quinas * Augon Hunnamek * Carlaze * Uluye * Pretty much everyone in the Nation of Prosperity * Perd